onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 334
Chapter 334 is titled "The Case of the Sealed Room". Cover Page Volume: 35 Color spread: the Straw Hat Pirates are playing beach volleyball on a large snake's body. Short Summary It is the morning after Usopp and Luffy's duel and the Straw Hat Pirates learn that Iceburg was shot. Long Summary The morning after the duel, Usopp is seen on the deck of the silent and empty Going Merry. On the streets of Water 7, the citizens are seen discussing an incident that happened which they blame on Franky or the pirates in town. At the entrance to Dock 1, there are many people asking questions related to the incident including whether or not it was related to the destruction of the Franky House. At the rooftop of an inn, the Straw Hats, excluding Nami, are seen sitting as Sanji enters remarking about how they spent money on rooms that none of them used. After Chopper asks where he went, Sanji explains to Chopper that he was keeping watch at the Peninsula for Robin and he has decided to look for her that day to which Chopper decides to look with him. At that moment, Nami rushes into the room and informs everyone that Iceburg had been shot. A distressed Paulie is seen being called about the news and he is informed that Iceburg is alive but currently in a catatonic state. He is told to come to the Galley-La Headquarters where Lulu and Kaku are seen discussing the events and it is discovered that there is no possibility of it being a robbery and the World Government are also suspected. On the streets of Water 7, papers about the shooting are flying around with many unanswered questions on it; who did it and what their motive were. Paulie is seen racing through the streets stating that whoever did it is dead. Nami explains to the others who Iceburg is and that he is still alive but in a catatonic state. Luffy decides to go see how he is and Nami decides to go too. Sanji asks if Zoro is going to come with him and Chopper however, he refuses saying that he will wait and see what happens. At the Blue Station, the Puffing Tom returns and Franky is seen exiting, unaware of what is happening in the city. Meanwhile, at the Galley-La Headquarters, Iceburg is seen unconscious in bed while a doctor informs Rob Lucci and Kalifa that he was shot a total of five times. Lulu explains to Kaku that the doors did not appear to have been open and the only clue is a common mask while Paulie charges past the reporters to get inside Galley-La Headquarters. Luffy and Nami race off to find out more information about the shooting as Franky arrives at where the Frank House used to be. He asks the two woman accompanying him, Mozu and Kiwi, whether this is real to which they tell him that it is. Angered by this, he throws his mask away and realizes the culprits must have been the Straw Hat Pirates. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Usopp is left with the now abandoned Going Merry. *It is revealed that Iceburg was shot five times by an unknown person in his home. **Paulie, Lulu, and Kaku find out about this and head to the hospital, where Lucci and Kalifa are already waiting. **As Iceburg is a widely respected man, it is said this was the biggest catastrophe in Water 7's history. *Monkey D. Luffy and Nami head to check on Iceburg, Sanji and Tony Tony Chopper begin searching for Robin, and Zoro stays behind at the inn. *Franky, Mozu and Kiwi return to the Franky House, finding out about its destruction. **Franky realizes the Straw Hat Pirates are the ones responsible. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 334 de:Misshitsu no Daijiken it:Capitolo 334